


Boredom and its Consequences

by LizzieHopscotch



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzieHopscotch/pseuds/LizzieHopscotch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius is bored. And a bored Sirius is a tricksy Sirius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boredom and its Consequences

In a London town house, hidden from muggle view, lived three unlikely roommates. 

At least, one of them was. After the war and the messy and very loud break up with Ron, Hermione just didn’t have anywhere else to go. She couldn’t bear to live in the apartment she had shared with Ron, not after the fame of being the Chudley Cannons star keeper went to his head and the highly publicised affairs began. He had denied them, brushing it off as media hype but the discovery of him shagging Lavender Brown the coffee table one evening had been the straw to break the camel’s back. Not even fumigating the place would make it bearable. Harry and Susan were happily married after their shotgun wedding, and Ginny was living in the twins’ spare room. It was then that Sirius came to her with the solution - living with him and Remus.

Grimmauld Place was thankfully no more; Sirius had gleefully trashed the place after Minister Shacklebolt cleared him of all charges he’d run through the house yelling “FREEDOM!” in his best Mel Gibson impression. Now it was simply empty, rotting away, which was how Sirius liked it. Instead, he and Remus had moved in a modest town house, the two content to make it their home. 

Initially, Hermione had had no intention of staying past two weeks, but eventually two weeks became three weeks and three weeks became a month until one month was six and her stay was permanent. The three lived in relative harmony, Hermione and Sirius would argue at least once a month but would forget about it in an hour. For some reason she just couldn’t stay mad at either of the two men. 

“I’m bored,” Sirius announced one morning. 

Hermione and Remus both looked over at him, before returning to their breakfast and coffee.

“Aren’t you listening? I’m bored!” Sirius said, glancing between his long term lover and the young woman.

“Your point, Sirius?” Hermione asked. It was too early to deal with this; her chestnut eyes were still slightly puffy from sleep, and her hair was pinned up messily. She’d given up on taming it, instead letting it fall where it wanted. The effect, she was forced to admit, wasn’t that bad. All this didn’t particularly matter though because he was pouting – and it was too early for her to muster up the energy to deny that she’d love to nibble on that pouting lip.

“Let’s do something fun.” 

Remus looked apprehensively at the wizard in front of him. He was well aware of Sirius’ definition of fun.

 

“Such as?”

“I don’t know! You’re the brainy ones.” Hermione gave him a wry look, letting him know that he wasn’t fooling her.

“Let me know when you figure it out, Sirius.” She placed her dishes in the sink quickly, glad to have to excuse for leaving, and hurriedly left the kitchen with her black skirt moving with her to reveal a tantalizing glimpse of thigh. She was afraid that if she stayed too much longer she’d do something stupid.

“Remus?”

“Hmm?” The werewolf looked up from his ogling to see Sirius staring down at him with a devilish smirk.

“You think we should do something fun, don’t you?” Sirius said, promising all kinds of naughty things with his voice.

“And what exactly would this ‘fun’ include?” Remus asked slowly. 

Sirius reached down and pulled the taller man to his feet by his worn robes. 

“Something mutually enjoyable,” Sirius said, running his hands up and down Remus’ arms deliberately.

Remus quirked an eyebrow in response and leaned down to kiss Sirius hungrily. 

Sirius moved his hips directly against Remus in time with the werewolf’s thrusting tongue. Remus pushed him onto the table, never ceasing the kiss. Sirius reached for Remus’ zipper, slipping his hand inside to grasp his length. Remus growled against his neck, nipping the skin in retaliation. Sirius pumped his lazily, spreading the pre-cum around the thick head. Remus grabbed Sirius’ hand and forced him to let go.

“No,” he whispered, “I don’t come until I’m buried in your arse.” Sirius grinned, spreading his legs wider in invitation. A quick spell divested them of clothing, their stiff pricks rubbing against each other. They became slick with pre-cum, and Remus pushed Sirius back onto the table so he was lying down. He lifted Sirius’ hips slightly, his fingers probing the other man’s tight entrance, stretching and teasing him.

“Please,” he moaned. 

“Please what, Sirius?” Remus wriggled his buried fingers. 

“Please put…ah…your cock in me.”

Remus grinned. “Since you asked so nicely.” 

A silent lubrication spell made him ready. Remus pushed the swollen head of his cock in slowly, watching every nuance of Sirius’ expression. He thrust gently, before moving faster and harder. Sirius tilted his head back in bliss. They came together in hot spurts, Remus slowing his movements as Sirius’ walls contracted around him. Sirius gasped as Remus pulled out, sitting up and leaning his head against the werewolf’s naked chest. 

“So,” he began, peppering kisses across Remus’ torso, “will you help me?” 

~*~

Hermione sat in the library, poring over an old book on spell development. She desperately tried to focus her mind on the techniques described, but couldn’t get the sound of masculine moans out of her head. They had begun as soon as she had left the kitchen, the two men forgetting the silencing spell as they often did. Hermione had squirmed in her seat, fingers finding their way under her knickers when her attempts to supress her sudden arousal failed. A bright blush blossomed across her cheeks in remembrance of the long moans that had triggered her own orgasm as her fingers danced over her sensitive clit. She shook her head, dispelling her naughty thoughts, and read the chapter’s opening paragraph for the fourth time. 

Crack.

Hermione looked up from her attempted studying at the house elf’s entrance.

“Miss Hermione, the Masters require you downstairs.”

“Thank you Kreacher. I’ll be there shortly. Would you tell them?”

“Yes, Miss.” 

“Thank you.”

Crack.

That’s odd, she thought, they usually just come barging straight in. She blushed in memory of when Sirius had entered her room as she was undressing. Her shriek of dismay had drawn Remus to her room, who had frozen in his tracks at the sight of her. The heat in their eyes had been unmistakable, as had the liquid warmth pooling in her belly. She shook the image away. They were together, and although they’d both had dalliances with the fairer sex before (Tonks being one such conquest), they had always returned to one another. There was no room for her.

And besides, she thought firmly, good girls don’t lust after two men at once.

And if Hermione Jean Granger was anything, it was most definitely a good girl. 

~*~

She walked down the stairs cautiously, concerned what a bored Sirius might have concocted.

“Love?” Remus poked his head round the doorway of his study and her head momentarily swam at the nickname. “I think Sirius is planning something.”

“So do I.” 

“United front?”

“Definitely.”

Remus was the safer of the two marauders. With him on her side she was sure she could avoid Sirius’ master plan.

She missed the predatory grin on Remus’ face.

~*~

Sirius waited patiently. Remus, he knew, had desired Hermione for years, initially attracted to her natural strength and stubborn curls that seemed to take on a life of their own when she was arguing passionately. He was guilty of purposely riling her just to gain her full attention. It had only got worse in the days of the full moon, when Moony was at his strongest. It was Moony who had first noticed the soft scent that surrounded her, but it was Remus who detected the tint of musk whenever he was near her. Sirius had been shocked to learn of the wolf’s attraction to Hermione, and surprised at his own surge of jealously. Remus had noticed, and had spent long hours reassuring Sirius of his love and faithfulness. Afterwards Sirius had started the watch and study her, quickly discovering what it was that drew Remus to her and finding it irresistible himself. His pants tightened at the thought of her young body between them, her mouth on his cock as Remus took her from behind. 

He shook his head to dispel the image. Though he longed to make it reality, he needed to be calm now. 

He heard their voices in the hallway, Remus proposing the supposed ‘United Front’. Sirius smirked at that, knowing their witch wouldn’t suspect Remus to be tricking her for a while yet.

They entered the room together, Hermione looking wary, whilst Remus wore an expression of intense expectation. 

The door shut behind them.

~*~

“Okay Sirius, what is it?” Hermione asked, determined not to notice the undisguised heat in his eyes. 

A sharp intake of breath behind her made her close her eyes in embarrassment.

Remus revelled in the smell of her arousal. Sirius’ grin grew larger.

The red stain of Hermione’s blush spread down her neck. Sirius entertained the thought of following it down to her delectable breasts. 

“Well, Hermione,” Sirius said as he crossed the room towards her. He was close to her, she knew, her nipples tightening at the feel of his body heat. “I wanted to play the shape game.”

“Shape game?” she asked. What on earth had he come up with?

“Sirius, what are you talking about?” Remus asked, immersed in his role of supporting Hermione.

“Well…” a devilish smirk appeared, “we see how many shapes we can make with our bodies!”

Hermione paused for a second, wondering if she should put an end to it quickly. She didn’t understand quite what was happening, but she had an idea that she wouldn’t like the outcome. However, one look at Sirius’ enthusiastic grin and she was a goner. Remus met the other wizard’s eyes and smiled. 

They had her.

“So what’ll be the first shape, Sirius?” he asked.

The wizard grinned.

“A circle.”

Hermione sighed in relief. A circle was easy and, she hoped, wouldn’t require any potentially embarrassing situations. 

She gave the two men a warning look and folded in on herself, hunched in a ball on the ground. 

“Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzt.” Hermione glared at Sirius, silently cursing the day she introduced him to muggle game shows. “That is not a circle!”

“Yes it is!” Hermione replied.

“Nope. That’s a sphere. Even I, a mere wizard, know about dimensions and my dear Hermione, a circle is most definitely flat.” 

“And so how then, Sirius, do you hope to create one with human bodies?”

“Well obviously our bodies are the wall around the circle.” 

Hermione sighed, knowing she wouldn’t get out of this. “And what do you propose?”

“Easy!”

Carefully he rearranged their bodies, brushing his hands against Hermione’s jean clad legs, until Remus’ feet rested in Hermione’s lap and Hermione’s head rested on Sirius’ thigh. Suspicion niggled at the corner of her brain. She felt her stomach tighten at the thought of how this could end, but dismissed the idea, strengthening her resolve to get out of this quickly. Nonetheless the images flashed before her eyes, and her stomach tightened in response. 

Hermione felt her lower lips tingle as she was slammed with a vision of burying her face in Sirius’ crotch, not knowing that Sirius’ thoughts matched hers exactly.

“This is a terrible circle,” she said, hoping to distract herself.

Remus laughed, his feet moving against her lap.

“And what would you suggest?”

Hermione thought frantically.

“Um…a triangle?”

Both men grinned, thinking of the various positions that could put her in. Sirius pulled her up and gestured for her to demonstrate a triangle.

She sighed and thought for a second. Then she bent at the waist, angling her arms to touch her ankles, momentarily forgetting about her skirt in her haste to finish the game. 

“There,” she said decisively. “A triangle.”

Sirius gaped at the witch. She had to have known what she’d done, presenting herself in such a manner to the two men, her arse high in the air, her skirt rolling up to reveal her thigh. Although perhaps the blush suggested she had no idea.

Remus’ hazel eyes darkened dangerously, his nostrils flaring at the scent of the other male’s arousal. His instincts demanded he take her and take her now, rip the fabric from her body and bury is cock in her tightness.

He reached out and ran a hand over her extended back. Hermione shot up in shock, turning to face him, a teasing scold dying when she saw his eyes.

Such hungry eyes.

She backed away slowly to find herself encased in strong arms.

“And where do you think you’re going, little witch?” Sirius nuzzled her ear, warm puffs of breath sending tingles down her spine.

“Um…away?” Hermione made it a question, still unsure of her role between them. 

“Why would you want to do that, love?” Remus asked. Her eyes widened with realization, her mouth setting into an angry line.

“You! You’re supposed to be on my side. United front against – mmf!”

Sirius silenced her with a firm kiss. Her eyes widened as the fight went out of her. 

“We’ve seen you,” he said when he released her lips, “watching us when we fuck. We’ve been able to smell you as you played with that wonderful twat of yours. We know you want us, want this.” He emphasised his point by thrusting his erection against her. 

She started to protest, but the words died in her throat. In the face of his naked desire she was powerless to deny them and herself. She looked at him carefully, trying to find some trick in his eyes, but found them holding only intense heat. She nodded. In exultation of her agreement, Remus swooped in for a kiss, seizing Sirius’s hair and pulling slightly.

He explored her mouth eagerly, running his tongue over worried lips and white teeth, swiping over the roof of her mouth and teasing her tongue with light caresses.  
Sirius felt the witch buckle in his arms, and he pulled her further into his erection. They parted panting for air.

“Don’t think that kissing me is going to stop me being mad at you for tricking me down here, I -”

Remus was kissing Sirius. 

Sirius was kissing Remus.

And the bulge pressing against her was definitely getting bigger.

That wasn’t what really had stopped her tirade. It was the looks on their faces, the simple beauty of two people in love tasting and learning one another, their lips giving and taking all at once. Their eyes were open, neither looking away from each other as Hermione found herself trapped in their intimate moment.

“Can you taste her?” Remus asked when they broke apart, a growl threading through his normally mellow voice.

“Sweet like chocolate,” Sirius replied.

Hermione watched the two of them, desperately trying to figure out why she was there. Obviously it was some sort of joke, it had to be. There was no way that two people so focused on each other would want her. She was just the unfortunate victim of Sirius’ boredom. She wriggled in Sirius’ grasp.

“Don’t do that love, I won’t last.”

Remus grinned at the admission, relishing in the idea of watching Hermione clean him and bring him back to the edge of completion. 

“Let me go,” Hermione said firmly, trying not to let her arousal affect her voice. 

The two men frowned, confused as to how the witch had gotten into this state and unsure as to how to fix it. Sirius felt himself deflate a little and he pouted, damn witch and her ability to overthink everything. 

“What’s wrong, love? Don’t you want this?” he asked gently, “Don’t you want us to take you so high and keep you there until you beg to fall?” 

Hermione flushed, but covered her arousal at his words with anger.

“I will not be the victim of a sordid joke Sirius!”

Remus growled and in one violent movement disentangled the two, forcing her to look straight into his eyes, her hair clutched tightly in his hand. Her neck was completely bared to him, her pulse catching in her throat. He inhaled the scent of her fear, tinged with the musk of her arousal. 

She looked away quickly, afraid of what she would see in his eyes.

“Look at me.” Remus demanded. “We want you Hermione Granger. We want you entwined with our bodies and screaming at your peak.” His voice dropped to a low growl as Hermione melted, mesmerized by the promise of his words and the coil inside her winding tighter. “I want to see you bounce on my cock as Sirius watches.”  
Sirius came up behind her, letting her feel their erections pressing against her soft curves. He breathed on her skin and listened to her breath hitch and her blood race. 

“I want to bury my face in your quim as Remus takes me.” Hermione moaned at the image swimming behind her eyes, but Sirius wasn’t finished. “And then I want to replace my tongue with my dick and have Remus take you up the arse. Can we do that, Hermione? Can we fill you so much you’ll never be empty again?” his entreaties filled her ears, her thighs quivering. 

“Let us take you to bed?”

Hermione shook, her body begging her to say yes, wanting to experience what these men could give her, but the insecure part of her brain waited for them to change their minds and deny that anything happened. 

“Are you tricking me?” She was ashamed at how needy she sounded.

“Never,” Sirius growled. “We want you in our bed.”

Remus grinned rakishly. 

“And in the shower.”

“The study.”

“The kitchen table.”

“The garden.”

“Definitely in the library.” 

“We could spend days marking the house with the scent of your sex.” 

Remus trailed her fingers lightly under her skirt, finding her wet skin and sweeping up her juices, bringing them up to his face with a blissful smile.

“And what a delicious smell it is.” He offered them to Hermione. “Want to taste?”

Sirius watched mesmerized as her pink tongue darted out quickly for Remus’s finger, taking in the taste of her essence for the first time. Remus allowed her to draw his fingers into her mouth, her tongue exploring the ridges and callouses that told the story of a hard life. Her teeth nibbled lightly at the ridges and her tongue bathed the irritation, sweeping up and down to thoroughly clean him.

Sirius growled in her ear. “I want to see you do that to his cock.”

Hermione gasped. “Not here. Not in the front room.” She wasn’t a virgin by any means, but she wasn’t going to have her first time with these two in a public area of the house….maybe later they would.

If there was a later.

Dispelling such thoughts from her mind she let them lead her to their bedroom, focusing only on the events to come.

Their room was a dark shade of blue, the hard wood floor cool beneath her feet. 

Sirius pushed her towards the bed, making her land with a satisfying thump.

She gazed up at the hungry men, her hair tousled around her head. Her skirt was riding dangerously high, offering a teasing glimpse of wet thighs and the promise of drenched satin skin. Her laboured breaths forced her breasts to push against the fabric of her blouse, a sliver of her naval revealed.

She was laid out before them like a perfect offering, and each man stared until they’d had their fill.

Then they fell on her with mouths and hands, eliciting sweet moans and shocked gasps.

Hermione’s mouth was devoured again and again, and Hermione relished in the different tastes of each man. 

Sirius removed her blouse slowly, starting at the bottom and working his way up. He stopped at each button, exploring the revealed skin. Remus lay next to her and watched, drawing circles on her thighs. Sometimes he would go higher, his fingers dancing teasingly near to her moist centre, brushing against the straining cloth of Sirius’ trousers. Her bra was revealed, a lace and satin contraption with peek-a-boo panels designed to tease and tempt. The men pulled back, gazing at her in surprise.

“What?” she asked, slightly miffed at them stopping.

“Never had you down for a lingerie girl, love,” Sirius teased her lightly.

She huffed.

“They make me feel…desirable,” her voice lowered at the end, sending a thrill of excitement down Remus’ spine.

“Trust me, Hermione, you need no help.”

They each claimed a breast, Sirius on the right and Remus the left, peppering the skin with kisses, and sucking each nipple through the fabric. Hermione pulled them closer, arching her back as she begged for more. 

Sirius’ fingers found the front clasp and removed it deftly, but Hermione shifted and caught the falling fabric before her breasts were bared. She used her other hand to nudge them gently and they moved back slightly, looking at her expectantly as she re-did the clasp.

She smiled coyly, looking pointedly at their clothes. “I seem to be at a disadvantage here.” 

The men smiled as she waited patiently for them to undress, and rewarded her with a show of masculine beauty as deft fingers slowly revealed their bodies. Sirius was more well-built than Remus, hard muscle rather than Remus’ deceptively slender form. She licked her lips at the sight of them and Sirius was fascinated by the movement.

“What do you want to do?” he asked, revelling in her roaming eyes.

“I want to put my tongue on you.”

Remus moved behind her, hands resting on her shoulders as she leaned forward. She caught Sirius’ nipple in her mouth and she sucked lightly, before moving away from it and skimming her nose against his chest. She traced circles and patterns with her tongue, returning to the hardened nubs at random intervals, enjoying the sound of surprised breaths and low groans. 

Remus’ hands explored her smooth back, kissing down her spine and tracing the curve of her waist. They danced over the waistband of her skirt but never dipped lower.  
She straightened and turned to face Remus, exploring his body in turn, licking the sensitive skin of his scars and nibbling round his abs. She sucked at his skin and decorated it with blooming red flowers, driven by some territorial urge to leave her mark amongst his many scars. Sirius’ hands were bolder than Remus’, tracing her legs and tickling the sensitive skin of her knees. She giggled against Remus’ throat; and the vibrations raced to his throbbing cock. Sirius’ hands pulled at the skirt lightly and she sat up, her eyes never leaving Remus’ face as she teasingly undid her bra, using a single hand to hold her breasts from spilling out. Remus stared as Sirius watched over Hermione’s shoulder, as she dropped the hand securing her bra.

Remus moaned as her breasts were revealed to him, perky and creamy topped with dusky nubs. The skin was pulled tight, her nipples sensitive. Her skirt pooled at her knees and Sirius tugged further, making her shift on the bed to remove it completely. She knelt there, between the two men, in nothing more than a drenched pair of lacy purple knickers. 

She blushed under the scrutiny, the colour blooming over her chest. The men looked at each other and wordlessly stood and removed their trousers, revealing tented boxers. Hermione pulled them closer to her with the waist bands, fingers skimming lightly against their straining pricks. She traced each through the cloth, before darting forward and licking one then the other, tasting the pre-cum on the fabric. She hummed at the taste. 

She released Sirius’ erection slowly, loving his hiss as the cool air hit the sensitive flesh. She kissed the head languidly before freeing Remus as well. She stared at the men in front of her, wondering how they would fit inside her. Remus was long and thick, his head a deep red. Whilst Sirius wasn’t as thick, his cock was longer, perfect for hitting that deep spot inside. She delighted in the thought of her soreness tomorrow. She looked up at them with hooded eyes, unsure how to proceed.

“What now?” she asked. Sirius looked to Remus and then Hermione.

“What do you want?”

“I want your cocks in my mouth,” she admitted. “I want to feel each of you on my tongue. I want to swallow your seed.” 

Remus almost whimpered at her words, and Sirius closed his eyes with pleasure.

“What about you?” she asked suddenly. “What do you want?”

The men shared a look at the eagerness in her words. She wanted to make them feel good. In that moment they came to an unspoken agreement. They would keep this witch, bring her pleasure and have her give them pleasure in return. No other man would touch her, she would be utterly theirs. 

“Let us show you,” Sirius whispered, climbing back onto the bed to settle before her. His eyes hardened at her kneeling form, a wicked idea forming.

“Lie down,” he said. Surprise flickered through Hermione’s eyes before she complied, moving her legs so they settled around the wizard. 

Remus lay beside her, stroking her side absently, watching Sirius pleasure the witch. 

He removed her panties slowly with his teeth and hands, the fabric peeling away from her wetness. He inhaled the smell of her aroma and breathed deep. Remus took them from him, holding them close to his face. Hermione squeaked as Sirius buried his face between her folds, clamping her legs round his head. The wizard growled against her entrance, sending shivers of shock down her spine, before grabbing her legs and pinning them flat.

“Stay still.”

Remus moved, aware of the game they were playing, resting Hermione’s head on his legs at the top of the bed.

Sirius licked and stroked at her bare lips, her nectar sliding down his tongue. He circled her bundle of nerves, drew it into his mouth and sucked gently, but pulling back as her hips thrust up. 

“I told you to stay still,” he scolded gently. “Now Remus is going to have to help me restrain you.” He smiled wickedly at the other wizard who pushed Hermione upright. Her body was shaking with need and Sirius was tormenting her on the brink. They turned her onto all fours, pushing her arse up. Sirius twisted so she was now riding his face, but he grasped her hips tightly, rendering her unable to move. She looked up at Remus who smirked at her vulnerable position.

“Did you mean what you said?” he asked.

She nodded. He grasped his cock in his hand and offered it to her, the pre-cum on its tip spreading along her lips. Her plump lips encircled the leaking head gently, her tongue collecting the moisture from the tip before retreating. Remus threw his head back at the sensation and Hermione whimpered round his girth as Sirius began his torture once more. His fingers probed her, finding her wet and her walls desperately clenching. He pulled away slightly to look at Remus who nodded, thrusting into Hermione’s mouth. She sucked at him, licking and scraping lightly with her teeth, before returning to the sensitive head. 

Sirius positioned himself behind her, thrusting gently against her pussy lips to cover his cock in her juices. Remus pulled her off his cock with her hair, loving her moan of displeasure at having the treat removed. He wanted to watch Hermione’s face as Sirius’ cock entered her. 

Hermione’s eyes went wide and her lips fell open in silent wonder. Her hips moved against Sirius, demanding more, faster, deeper, harder. Remus growled and lowered her head once more; and Hermione returned to pleasuring him. She loved doing this, would love to do it for both them. She entertained the thought of kneeling under their desks, sucking them off as they worked, and moaned at the image it provoked. 

She removed her mouth from his shaft, rolling his delicate balls in her mouth, whimpering at Sirius’ powerful thrusts. As she felt the sacs tighten she moved back to his cock and hummed, wanting to swallow every drop. Remus snarled at the vibration and shot his seed down her throat, watching in fascination as her throat worked around his length. He withdrew from her mouth with a wet pop, and watched in awe as Hermione writhed towards her own climax. Sirius rubbed against her clit as he thrust into her mercilessly, yelling in completion as her walls clenched tightly around him, her release racing through her body as he coated her inner walls with hot liquid.   
They collapsed together on the bed, Hermione secure in the embrace of her wizards’ arms. The men smiled over her head as she nuzzled against their warmth, tiredness overcoming her in the afterglow of her orgasm. 

The last thought she had before she succumbed to dreams was about the men who held her, and how right it felt to lie there, ensconced in their warmth.


End file.
